


The beginning of our story

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Etherious Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, War, void magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: It was a normal day for Fairy Tail, until someone came to threaten Natsu's happiness...





	

The cold breeze of that day would haunt Lucy for the rest of her life.  
  
“Natsu! Stay with me! I’m here, don’t let this take over your heart!”, she screamed in desperation. Then, everything went dark…

_Two hours ago_

“Oi Gray! Fight me, I’m bored!”, Natsu yelled as he entered the guild with Happy, obviously energetic as hell.  
  
“Why would I fight you now? It’s still early. Wanna fight in an hour?”, he replied as he took his clothes off, making Juvia blush as she watched the scene.  
  
_What am I supposed to do now?_ , he wondered, and then spotted Lucy sitting at a table not far from where he was, reading a huge book. He always liked it when she was calm like this, she seemed very pretty.  
  
“Lucy, what are you doing?”, he said and sat down next to her. Happy was at the bar with Mirajane, eating a fish, so he had left them alone.  
  
“I’m reading my favorite book. It’s a romantic novel where the characters find…”, she continued talking with much enthusiasm for the story, but all Natsu could think of was the energy that her smile was giving to him. He hadn’t really thought about it until now, but he knew that he always felt it. Her passion about life was something extraordinary that he always admired.  
  
Meanwhile, a strange man arrived at the outskirts of town along with several intimidating people. The residents of that area were troubled, but they were used to having this kind of people around, since Fairy Tail attracted plenty of mages from the whole world, and they sure were pretty muscular.  
  
“Excuse me, sir, would you mind telling us where Fairy Tail is?”, the strange man asked a lady that was passing by.  
  
“Of course, dear. If you follow the river, you’ll find it right in front of you.”, the lady replied, with a smile on her face. No one could have known that this would be the start of Lucy’s most painful memories.  
  
Back at the guild, Natsu was fighting with Gajeel, since Gray was too bored to pay attention to him. It was a normal day, as nothing special was happening. Everyone had just started drinking, like they did every day, and a few people were looking for a job at the request board.  
  
Suddenly, something black hit the guild’s front wall, shattering it into pieces. They couldn’t understand what it was, but then they noticed that a few people, about twenty, were standing outside of the guild.  
  
“Come out, Natsu Dragneel. Fight me, if you can!”, the strange man yelled. Everyone came out, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
“Oi, who are you? I don’t know you. Does anybody know him?”, Natsu wondered. But, the answer of this question would soon be revealed.  
  
“I’m Noboru, the man who is going to defeat the strongest demon from the Books of Zeref, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. You are going to die by my hands today and I will rise by taking your place as the most powerful man on Earth!”, the man raised his head and faced the fire dragon slayer. His face was hidden by his clothes before, but now Natsu could see the vicious look in his eyes. He was tall, with dark blue hair, black eyes, and an extremely evil smirk that annoyed Natsu too much to restrain himself. There was something wrong with him that no one could exactly place.  
  
“Fire Dragon’s Fist!”, Natsu shouted, attacking Noboru. He was too clever for that straightforward attack though, so he wasn’t affected at all. That single hit was all it took for the fight to begin. All the Fairy Tail mages were extremely confused with this stranger, who simply wanted to defeat Natsu, but one thing was certain; they would do every possible thing to protect their friend and comrade, although he didn’t need it. But, his life changing fate would overturn such theories in an instant.  
  
Erza immediately changed her armor, Gray stripped and Gajeel ate a piece of Levy’s iron. The battle was fierce, with the dragon slayers releasing their dragon force, since the enemy was unknown. The black light that had destroyed the guild’s wall remained a mystery, and no one knew how strong the enemy was, or the kind of power that each mage possessed. But, even all these uncertainties were not an obstacle to the energetic and unbelievably spontaneous comrades.  
  
The battle was definitely fierce, with both sides equally strong. The opponents had a variety of powers, such as earth, gravity and sound magic, which were rare magic types. But, there was one person that didn’t participate in the fight, _Noboru_.  
  
“What are you doing? You said you wanted to fight with me!”, the fire dragon slayer said.  
  
“Let’s say I’m simply entertaining myself as I watch you fight with my allies. I haven’t seen a reason yet that would make me interfere.”, the man replied.  
  
“I don’t care what you say, but I will never let anything bad to happen to my comrades! Fairy Tail is my home, so never come near us again! Fire dragon’s Roar!”, Natsu shouted. He assumed that it would be best to fight him soon, in order to get over with this. He thought that this man was the last thing he should worry about, yet he would never imagine what was lying ahead.  
  
An explosion interrupted the conversation between the two men. The fire dragon slayer immediately looked for Lucy, only to make sure she was okay. But, he was attacked out of nowhere with earth magic, which made him temporarily forget about Noboru. _Natsu Dragneel has a weakness indeed. I found you…_  
  
The enemy was quite challenging, as the Fairy Tail mages had started taking serious hits. Many of their members were out for jobs, so there weren’t enough people to defend the guild. Even Erza had started feeling the pressure to requip into her Heaven’s Wheel armor, which she only used at the cases that required a large amount of strength. Lucy had also called Loke this time, since he was the strongest Celestial Spirit she had. She was fighting against Daisya, a man who possessed the power of manipulating sound, and he sure was a tough opponent.  
  
“Daisya, I’m going to take over from now on. You can go fight with someone else.”, Noboru said, and turned his eyes directly to Lucy. She was obviously confused, as the leader of the attackers wanted to fight specifically with her. But, she wasn’t going to think about it anymore, she needed to protect her comrades. _She had to fight_.  
  
“What do you want from me?”, the celestial spirit mage wondered, simply because Noboru chose her specifically to fight. He had been observing the scene this whole time, and she was the first person he attacked, even though he said on his own that he wanted to defeat Natsu. The whole picture seemed off, but she had yet to place why. She could do nothing than keep her friends safe.  
  
“Nothing in particular, I would say. I merely desire to fight you. You shall be the first one to receive my attack.”, he replied, with a clear irony in his voice. He raised his eyes to the sky, took a deep breath, and started enchanting a magic spell, which no one had ever heard before. Suddenly, the sky turned grey and the air froze for a second.  
  
This moment was all it needed for the darkness to spread everywhere. Noboru completed his spell and directed it towards Lucy. Loke didn’t even manage to cast Regulus Impact before the despair in the atmosphere destroyed his ability to generate light. Everyone had stopped fighting, as they were unable to move. It was like a wave of fear had spread all over Magnolia, somehow sinking everyone’s souls into misery. The pain and the agony were eating them alive, and they felt the hate in their hearts taking over.  
  
However, Natsu was not going to let this slide. As soon as he sensed the nature of this spell, he didn’t even waste a second and got in front of the celestial spirit mage, without giving her the time to react. But, that was the exact moment that Noboru released all the energy that he held in his hands and destroyed everything in his way.  
  
The pressure was unbearable. It was like everyone was dead, only for a limited time frame, but all the strength suddenly left people’s bodies simply collapse. This attack was everything it took for the Fairy Tail mages to feel weak somehow, although they noticed that Noboru was lying on the ground with them. And so was Natsu…  
  
The questions were bottling up inside of everyone’s heads, they didn’t know what had just happened, and Lucy ran to Natsu’s side, who was unconscious. Then, Erza approached Noboru, in order to get some answers.  
  
“What is this power that you used against Natsu? It wasn’t like any other I’ve seen before. Speak!”, she demanded.  
  
“This… This power is all I have, and it hasn’t let me down yet.”, he smirked, even though he was obviously in pain because of the fire dragon slayer’s hit.  
  
“You’re not getting away with such a vague response. Talk, or else...”, Titania threatened him, as she needed to know what had just happened.  
  
“The damage has already been done, there’s no point in trying to convince me to talk. But, I guess I could at least tell you how your friend is going to suffer for the rest of his life. You see, the power that I possess is called Void Magic. It is one of the oldest types of dark magic and it was first described into one of the books of Zeref. It was extremely rare, and it became extinct after a few years, because the people who used it were treated as monsters. My mother first told me about it and I had been travelling for years until I discovered its origin.”, he explained.  
  
“Okay, but this doesn’t explain why you seem so happy about it, even though you’re wounded. Tell us.”, Erza had started to lose her patience.  
  
“Don’t worry, I will become more specific. So, as I said before, Void magic had been used by monstrous people for a reason. When it hits you at your arms or your legs, you feel immense pain. But, when it hits you at the head, it takes away all of your happy memories and only leaves the bad. The worst place it could hit you is the heart. If this happens, this magic creates an infinite dark space in your soul that never allows you to experience happiness. It takes all of your joyful emotions away and leaves you with sadness, fear and pain. This takes you over, and your feelings control your body and mind. And, guess where Natsu was hit!”, Noboru had left everyone speechless.  
  
Lucy, who was standing next to Natsu, was devastated after hearing all this. It was like she couldn’t move, somehow those words had made her numb and unable to react to this nonsense. _Why would this man do this to Natsu? Why did this have to happen?”_ She couldn’t bear the thought that the person she cared for the most would never be able to feel anything but pain. This was way out of her imagination, the most unexpected way for her happiness to be destroyed. _If he hadn’t gotten in the way, I would have been the one to accept the hit… Stupid Natsu…_ She couldn’t hold back her tears, this was too much for her.  
  
“Natsu! Stay with me! Don’t let this take over your heart!”, she screamed as an effort to make him listen to her. She couldn’t let this happen to him. She had to fix this. “Natsu, I know you can fight this! You’ve surpassed so many obstacles and you’ve defeated a great number of enemies that threatened your comrades, and now it’s time to fight for yourself. Just remember us, the beautiful moments we’ve experienced together, and the pain will go away. Don’t give up, because I… I need you in my life!”, she was overwhelmed by this disaster, and her hopes were low. But she wasn’t going to walk out of this yet.  
  
“Don’t waste your energy in this, it’s over.”, Noboru said. He seemed that he was struggling to breathe, because Natsu had hit him on his chest right before he released his magic. It was obvious that he was deeply wounded, so the fight was over. Natsu had managed to defeat him, despite the cost that he had to pay. His allies had been restrained by other guild members, who were now approaching the scene to find out what happened. Everyone was in shock and this was the finishing strike for Lucy’s heart. She had to make one last effort.  
  
“Natsu, I know that, somewhere in the chaos that rules your soul, there’s still a part of you that is able to feel. I want you to try and make it bigger, just like a large space that will cover your entire heart with happiness. Don’t give yourself to despair, because I love you, and I want us to spend our lives together. Is this too much to ask? You’ve protected me so many times, and I feel like I should repay the favor for once.”, she said and pressed her lips against his, hopeful that she would awaken his emotions again.  
  
Suddenly the fire dragon slayer’s eyes opened and he was now facing his friends’ crying faces. He didn’t understand why this was happening, but all he knew was that he had just woken up from a nightmare. He had just dreamt of an emotionless world full of agony and suffering, but a beautiful princess had come to his rescue.  
  
“Is this true?”, he asked, and Lucy explained the events of the past hour.  
  
“Lucy, don’t hide things from me, I remember that you kissed me. Can you do it again? Maybe I’ll remember more like this…”, he suggested and smirked, making her blush.  
  
“You idiot, it’s only been ten minutes that you recovered and you’re still goofing off! But that doesn’t mean I won’t accept your offer…”, she replied and kissed him.  
  
Noboru was taken to prison pretty easily, because Natsu’s fire was enough to immobilize him. Some of his allies managed to escape, but most of them had the same fate as their leader. All Fairy Tail members were safe and sound at the guild with minor injuries, besides the fire dragon slayer who had to rest for a week in order to heal completely. As for Natsu and Lucy, they sure had a lot of things to talk about…

_Five years later_

“Diana! Will you stop sneezing flameballs?”, Lucy complained, as her pink haired daughter laughed with her father.  
  
“Guys, listen to mom! I need the peace and quiet!”, Jeremiah said, as he was bored of all the noise that his sister made. He simply wanted to read his book, nothing more. He was more like his mother, with blond hair and much patience, although he couldn’t stand it when his sister annoyed him.  
  
“Oh yeah, and what can you do about it?”, Diana said, provoking her brother. Then, he calmly closed his book, leaving it on the table of the guild next to his mother, and he took a deep breath.  
  
“Stellar symphony!”, he shouted, as many stars appeared right above them and formed lines that headed right to Diana. Before she had time to release her flames, Lucy had decided to interfere.  
  
“Sit down, all three of you!”, she shouted.  
  
“Hey! What did I do?”, Natsu wondered and looked her with his puppy eyes.  
  
“You’re the one who taught them how to fight, remember?”, Lucy replied to him. Their children were only four years old, but they already knew how to fight better than most people at the guild. They had taken the elements from their parents’ strengths, but they had taken them to a whole new level of awesomeness. No one really thought that this was even possible, but they’ve surprised everyone, as it seems.  
  
The story of Natsu and Lucy never ended, and their future was full of love and happiness. Even though they met some hardships in their way, they always managed to surpass them, always supported by the other Fairy Tail mages. They were a family, those four. They had one common life now, _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I would love it if you could leave me your opinion on my story, so that I can improve my writing. I hope you liked it!!


End file.
